Naruto: Gamer of the Verse with a Twist
by gandalf42
Summary: Naruto becomes the Gamer ability with a Twist! Storylines! Massive Battles? Monster Hunting? Hot Babes? Definitely giving this a go! Strong, Smart Naruto! Major Konoha Bashing! Minor Crossovers! Naruto/Multi.


Naruto: Gamer of the Verse with a Twist

Summary: Naruto gains the Gamer Ability with a Twist! Storylines? Massive Battles? Monster Hunting? Hot Babes? Definitly giving this a go!

 **Warnings: Powerful, Smart Naruto! Some Major Konoha Bashing! Mild Crossovers!**

 **Notes: In this fic, Naruto is not the happy and stupid idiot that wants to become Hokage to a hypocritical and moron filled village. Instead he is suspicious, mildly perverted, battle loving kid who merely wishes to be the strongest warrior in the world. He really dosen't care about his peers and willingly ignores their stupidity.**

 **Pairings: Naruto/multi**

 **Chapter 1: The Gamer**

One word could describe Naruto Uzumaki's mood as he sent his spear crunching into a giant spider's face. The creature sprayed greenish gore before falling in a tangle of limbs. As the young Uzumaki pulled his spear free, the corpse began to dissolve in plumes of steam, leaving a small sack behind.

Greater Spider (Level 23) Slain!

Reward: 204exp, 40 gold!

Frustration. Pure. Fucking. Frustration.

Ever since he gained this Gamer ability, on his tenth birthday, Naruto strove to become strong so he would never suffer again at the hands of the people that called this rotting, cesspool of hypocrisy home. The Game had opened a new world for the blonde filled with fantasy creatures and actual magical items!

Naruto trained his arse off to reach the level he was, spending months fighting giant creatures in the Forest of Death, and now he was stuck grinding like a pussy just so his shit stain of a Sensei could stare at a rock for several hours, read his shitty porn and then go and secretly train the world biggest emo who is a Bro-con with a superiority and inferiority complex.

The less said about the pink haired thingy, the better!

The blonde snatched up the small bag and placed it into his inventory. The last time he carried a purse, a shitty civilian accused him of stealing and took the purse. Naruto got his money back, leaving the civilian looking like an out of date pancake. Of course he got taken to the Hokage tower and given the 'dissapointment' treatment from the old fucker that was obviously trying to brainwash him.

Konoha, the supposed greatest hidden village, was actually just a giant pile of horse shit.

Naruto dispelled his spear and decided to go and meet his 'team' at the bridge. As he left the Forest of Death, politly closing the gate behind him, he decided to check his stats and current equipment.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki (Level 47)**_

 _ **Age: 14**_

 _ **HP: 15000/15000**_

 _ **SP: 400/400**_

 _ **ATK: 820**_

 _ **DEF: 750**_

 _ **Equipt Items:**_

 _ **The Impaler (Legendary Spear): 700 physical Damage, 35% chance to cause Bleeding (20 HP per second), 125 Shadow damage.**_

 _ **Belt of Mountain Skin (Enchanted Rope Belt): 80% resistance to physical damage, 25% resistance to elemental damage.**_

 _ **Boots of Arachne (Enchanted Greaves): Footsteps become silent, able to walk on all surfaces.**_

 _ **Skull of Murnak the Minotaur God (Legendary Helm): 80% extra damage to Humanoid races. +700 favour with Beastkin tribes and +500 favour with Iwagakure. All hostile enemies suffer from Fear.**_

 _ **Reputation:**_

 _ **Konoha: -8000/1000 (eternally hated)**_

 _ **Iwa: 500/1000 (trusted ally) 8 quests available, 2 romance quests available, 2 storyline quests available**_

 _ **Beastkin: 700/1000 (Hero) 5 quests available, 1 romance quest, 1 storyline quest available**_

Naruto grunted in satisfaction but also slight annoyance. He wished his shit stain of a sensei would get the balls to ask for a C-rank mission, just so Naruto could explore a little and discover some nifty side quests. Exploring was a good way to discover quests and side-quests, it was how he discovered his most difficult yet very rewarding quest yet. While training up his stats he had only did one Storyline quest and that was accidently stumbling upon it, after hearing two ANBU disscussing a creature named Murnak.

A powerful **_Elder Minotaur (Level 78)_** that Konoha bribed with the flesh of failed academy students, so he would attack other village shinobi and cull the Beastkin population. Naruto decided to accept the quest called **_To Slay a God_**. Naruto found it tough, defeating many nasty beasts and several blank masked ANBU but pulled through and managed to defeat Murnak after luring the creature into Konoha, making the Konoha ninja help him fight it.

Naruto lost 800 reputation points with Konoha for this but gained one hell of a helmet and spear from it. He also increased from level 13 to 46 in one go. The reputation with other places was a nice boon and gave Naruto options for when he left Konoha.

As if he would stay in a place that hated him. He wasn't a brainwashed retard who ran around in bright orange and scream about becoming leader of said village and have this obviously gay relationship with the Duck-butt and forgive every obvious crime anyone did.

You would have to be a retard to do that crap!

As he entered the Market district the civilians cursed and spat as he walked by but did not dare approach the teen due to the six horned skull he wore and his impressive frame.

He was no longer a shrimp they could bully and beat. He stood at a good 5'6" and his bare torso was a network of corded muscle and a jagged scar, near his heart, from when Murnak gouged him with a horn, and an odd spiral like tattoo on his stomach. His shaggy blonde main was hidden under his helm but his crystal blue eyes shone under the shadow of the skull. Dark grey pants were held by a thick belt of rope and inky black boots completed his appearance to an outside opinion.

The magical items increased his already powerful presence and he arrived at the bridge with no incident but, of course he had no choice but to greet the three pains in his arse.

A tall man dressed in the outfit of a Jounin, had gravity defying silver hair, wore a face mask and had his headband over one eye. He stood slouched and nose deep in that shitty smut of his.

 _ **Kakashi Hayate (Level 18)**_

 _ **The Greatest Hypocrite in Konoha who likes looking at rocks and lusts after a dead dude**_

The next was a skinny brat with black hair shaped like a duck's backside, broody dark eyes and a rat like face. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol stamped on the back and plain shorts and sandles.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha (Level 10)**_

 _ **The Great Broody Duck Fuck Who Can't Win a Fight without an certain Creator and Writer pulling Bullshit Powers out of his arse while giving the established Canon the finger.**_

The last one was something that made Naruto want to gouge his eyes out.

 _ **Sakura Haruno (Level 0.0001)**_

 _ **The Pink Thingy... That is all**_

This is the rest of Team 7.

Fucking disgusting isn't it.

"I'm here." Naruto only spoke to get this stupidity over with.

"NARUTO! YOUR LATE!" The Pink Thingy screamed. Several birds dropped dead from the noise. Sasuke just grunted and became even more emo.

The Gamer just ignored it. It was three minutes of just standing there before Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Since your late Naruto you'll do this D-rank while I'll help Sasuke with his Taijutsu and Katon jutsu." The bastard was too lazy to hide his favoritism and threw a mission scroll at Naruto, who caught it before it hit him in the face.

Unknown to Kakashi, he accidently gave the blonde the C-rank he and Sasuke were supposed to do instead of the D-rank he wanted Naruto to do, which was cleaning the local cesspit.

Karma was a maginificent bitch.

Naruto hid his surprise when a Story quest activated

 _ **Start of the Legend: Blood upon The Waves (Reccomended Level 21)**_

 _ **Objectives: Escort Tazuna the Bridge Builder to Wave Country.**_

 _ **Bonus Objectives:**_

 _ **1\. Defeat ? Without losing 30% HP**_

 _ **2\. Defeat ? Within 20 minutes**_

 _ **3\. Succesfully Persuade ? to assist you**_

 _ **4\. Persuade ? to defect**_

 _ **4\. Help ? Scratch an Itch.**_

 _ **Rewards: 6000 gold, 400,000 exp, Unlocks Romance Quest for ? and ?, gain 900 reputation points with Wave and 400 points with ?, Unlocks Story Quests for ? and Iwa, Unlocks Mythic-Romance Quest: Legend of ?**_

Naruto was relived that his team had left, not bothering to say goodbye as usual, because he muttered.

"Holy Shit."

This was a literal pile of quests. Most quests were simply to slay a certain amount of monsters or kill a certain enemy. They were like the hack'n'slah and monster slaying games he played when he sneaked into the arcade. Naruto had seen several Romance options in Konoha but they were either fan-girls of Duck-Butt or just didn't like him. Apparently one girl had her eyes removed, which were sent to Kumo in exchange for an old piece of rope, then the girl was forced to commit suicide.

The Hyuga were as messed up as the Uchiha and their 'Hn' orgies.

Naruto had always wondered what women were like outside Konoha. Nobody had ever shown him affection and the chance of making friends or even getting a girlfriend was enough to make him grin. Not to mention he be fighting possibly stronger and more skilled enemies. There was one fact that lingered.

He had a chance at freedom.

No more insults, no more scams, no more Pink Thingy!

Naruto placed the scroll in his inventory and pulled out the Impaler. He rested the spear on his shoulder and headed to the gates, where the scroll said he would meet the client.

He ignored the usual insults and curses that followed him. His mood too good to ruin.

Goodbye Konoha.

Hello the World.

The Gamer had finally finished the Tutorial.

The Prolouge was about to begin.

xxx

 **This is a fic I'm just gonna mess around with. Not a really serious story apart from Naruto being a Badass and morons get their just deserts. I always wanted to try a Gamer fic but hated the constant idea of number crunching. So the Gamer Powers are just like a Hack'n'Slash game with small RPG elements in it.**

 **Next Chapter will be action filled.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy**

 **Gandalf42 out for now.**

 **p.s: Sorry for the delay on Witch King of Nazarick. I'am currently doing a rewrite that will be out some time this year.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
